Field of the Invention
The embodiments discussed herein are related to a technique for creating an image for searching by extracting characteristics of an image from the captured image.
Description of the Related Art
In an imaging device or an image device such as a digital camera, a thumbnail image is widely used as an image for searching. Thumbnail images are synthesized in a matrix, an index image is displayed on a screen, and the index image is used for searching.
In contrast, as a search method that does not use thumbnail images, an image classification apparatus that classifies images according to color so as to facilitate searching is proposed (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-39692).